gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Relazione Kitty-Ryder
La Relazione Kitty-Ryder è la relazione d'amicizia che intercorre fra Kitty Wilde e Ryder Lynn. Sono amici e si incontrano per la prima volta nell'episodio Il ruolo adatto, nella Quarta Stagione, dopo che entrambi si uniscono al Glee-Club delle Nuove Direzioni. Inizialmente Ryder detestava Kitty, ma poi ha imparato a conoscerla, avvicinandosi a lei dopo la sparatoria a scuola nella puntata Colpo al cuore e infine confidandosi e uscendo con lei al Bel Grissino nell'episodio Luci sul passato. Generalmente questa relazione è nota come Kyder o Ritty (meno frequente). Episodi [[Quarta Stagione|'Quarta Stagione']] Il ruolo adatto Kitty vede che Jake guarda con un triste sguardo Ryder che parla con Marley . Kitty chiede se è geloso di Ryder facendogli complimenti sui capelli e sulla sua popolarità, ma Jake nega. Dopo un pò raggiunge i due che parlano, attaccando Marley prendendola in giro. Ryder difende Marley, ma non ferma quest'ultima che abbandona la conversazione. Avendo svolto il suo compito Kitty si avvia dicendo "Sono single, comunque". Glease Kitty e Ryder eseguono la performance di You're the One That I Want. I superduetti Ryder sembra molto entusiasta durante la canzone Holding Out For a Hero cantata e ballata da Marley e Kitty. Alla fine dell'episodio hanno entrambi un pezzo da solisti in Some Nights. Ringraziamento Ryder guardò Kitty dopo la performance degli Usignoli, dopo li vediamo parlare durante la pausa e fare da coro in Gangnam Style. Canto del cigno Alla fine dell'episodio quando il glee club si riunisce, tutti insieme cantano Don't Dream It's Over, compresi Ryder e Kitty. Mettersi a nudo Kitty e Tina entrano nello spogliatoio dei ragazzi e dicono a Ryder e a Jake quale mese per il calendario gli è stato assegnato. Più tardi si esibiscono insieme in'' Centerfold/Hot In Herre. Faida Si sedettero insieme nella sala del coro durante ''I Still Believe/Super Bass. Nel corso di un colloquio con Unique, Jake e Marley, in cui Unique rivela che alcune ragazze si prendono gioco gioco di lei, entrambi sono d'accordo di guardarle le spalle. Si vedono divertirsi con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni e fanno coppia un paio di volte durante Closer. Colpo al cuore Kitty abbraccia Ryder e Unique. Ryder cerca di chiamare Katie per sapere se è lei stia bene e un cellulare squilla in Aula Canto, quindi, con la fine dell'evento terribile, parla con Kitty perché lui pensa che lei sia Katie stessa, ma lei nega tutto. Luci sul passato Ryder messaggia con Katie in classe. Sapendo che è qualcuno del glee club, si guarda in giro e vede che anche Kitty sta messaggiando con qualcunno, quindi le chiede di mostrargli il cellulare, ma Kitty rifiuta. Durante [[You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'|''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin']] Ryder si unisce a cantarla con Sam, guardando, e forse dedicando la canzone a Kitty. Ryder canta ''Everybody Hurts e svela il suo più grande segreto: quello di essere stato molestato dalla sua babysitter all'età di 11 anni. Nessuno sembra capire tranne Kitty. Più tardi quest'utima lo invita a uscire dove svela che anche lei è stata molestata dal fratello più grande della sua migliore amica. Racconta che nessuno la credette, così girarono voci cattive su di lei che la costrinsero a cambiare scuola. Ryder sembra felice di aver trovato qualcuno che lo capisce. Mentre Ryder messaggia con Katie in biblioteca arriva Kitty che lo invita ad uscire, Ryder rifiuta dicendo che Katie gli ha detto che sarebbe tornata tra poco. Kitty sembra offesa del fatto che Ryder preferisce una persona che non sa chi sia a lei. Ryder si scusa dicendo che dopo che scoprirà l'identità di Katie sarà libero di uscire con lei. Kitty ribatte dicendo "Non penso prorpio". Dopo che lascia la stanza ecco che Katie scrive a Ryder "Hey, babe". Wonder-ful Quando Kitty canta Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, Ryder fa da coro e balla insieme a Jake. Tutto o niente Kitty e Ryder vengono prima visti in sala coro quando Mr. Schue inizia il suo discorso, poi li si vedonodi in piedi accanto durante il discorso di addio di Brittany ain cui si riferisce a Ryder, Marley, Jake, e Kitty come figli adottivi del Glee Club. Danzano insieme in Hall of Fame, ''I Love It'', e All or Nothing. Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love Quando Kitty chiede se qualcuno può ancora immedesimarsi nei Beatles, Ryder dice lo fa di certo, allora lei ribatte chiedendo se erano dislessici e avevano avuto un transessuale come catfish. Lei è poi vista fare il tifo per Ryder e gli altri ragazzi durante l'esecuzione di I Saw Her Standing There. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Ryder ha visto il poster modificato di Kitty e, come gli altri, non le ha creduto quando ha detto che non sapeva niente su di loro. Più tardi, assistono Tina in Carrie'd ed eseguono Let It Be ''e ''Hey Jude, in cui Kitty riceve assoli mentre Ryder fa da coro. The Quarterback Si abbracciarono durante l'esecuzione di Seasons of Love, fanno da coro durante le interpretazioni di Mercedes di I'll Stand by You, di Artie e Sam di Fire and Rain, e di Santana di If I Die Young. Il burattinaio Il burattino-Kitty e Ryder erano fianco a fianco in You're My Best Friend come il burattino-Kitty balla con il burattino-Ryder. Kitty e Ryder erano fianco a fianco durante The Fox mentre, insieme al resto delle Nuove Direzioni, usavano le loro marionette. Intanto, lo scorso Natale... Ryder voleva impedire a Kitty e a Marley di litigare. Kitty e Ryder danno una mano durante Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. Rimangono fianco a fianco in Aula Canto quando Sue sta parlando, Kitty sorride a Ryder. Quando Sue annuncia il vincitore, Kitty e Ryder vengono visti divertirsi insieme. Ryder sembra felice quando vede Kitty far parte del presepe come Vergine Maria. Canzoni Insieme in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo *''Gangnam Style'' nell'episodio Ringraziamento. Correlate * ''Born to Hand Jive'' (Il ruolo adatto) * ''Holding Out for a Hero'' (I superduetti) * ''Everybody Hurts'' (Luci sul passato) * ''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours'' (Wonder-ful) * ''I Saw Her Standing There'' (Love, Love, Love) Curiosità * Tutte e due sono stati molestati quando erano ragazzi. * Sono entranti nel Glee Club dopo aver partecipato al musical Grease (episodio Glease),nell'episodio I superduetti; * Entrambi sono fan delle Spice Girls. Galleria di foto Navigazione en:Kitty-Ryder Relationship Categoria:Relazioni Categoria:Amicizie Categoria:Bozze